


Indulgence

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Not long after the Battle of Yavin, Luke Skywalker is captured by the Emperor. Palpatine has a lot things he wants to teach the young boy, but does he have something more sinister in mind?





	1. Chapter 1

Emperor Palpatine studied the unconscious boy in front of him. He was young, no more than twenty. He had golden blonde hair, burned so brightly from the double suns of Tatooine-as was his skin. The old Sith Lord imagined Anakin’s blue eyes hidden behind his closed lids, though they could just as easily be Padme’s hazel brown. This child held his mother’s petite figure with his Father’s power in a undeniably charming mixture. 

Unlike Anakin, the child had not a single taint of darkness on his soul. He was light through and through, which was unfortunate for a Sith-controlled empire. He really should kill the child, if Vader should learn the pilot that destroyed the Death Star was his own child it would drive his apprentice even further from him. 

Of course he expected to one day be killed by Vader, as was the way of Sith. He didn’t plan for that just yet, however.  
So, keep the boy or kill him? Killing the boy would be easier. But a new player hadn’t been added into the game in so long, Palpatine almost couldn’t resist. 

To see what his selfish Moffs, his arrogant generals and his apprentice would do when faced with such unending purity and light. 

After all, he hadn’t had a confidante in such a long time it wouldn’t be odd for him to take one on now. Not to mention, there were a number of other possibilities which could be explored at a later date.

The remaining question was how to keep the child bound to him? That, Lord Sidious decided, would be the most difficult task. 

Luke Skywalker –what fools the Jedi were to give the boy his Father’s name- stirred at his feet. 

Bright, practically crystalline, blue eyes looked up at Palpatine. A smidgen of fear but there was also fire. His Mother’s fire to fight against what he thought unjust. 

He would find a way to keep Skywalker loyal at his side while retaining that light. 

This was going to be fun.  
-  
When Luke saw the face of the Emperor, he thought he was going to die. He was a Jedi, or trying to be. The Emperor’s right hand had killed Luke’s father, after all. 

Not to mention, he was the pilot who destroyed the Death Star. Did the Emperor know that? Leia had told him that his identity was still secure, though his face was recognized as rebellion. 

“My child, come here. Let me properly look at you.” 

Getting on unsteady feet, Luke approached the Emperor of the Galaxy. He’d been on a mission to help the Alliance find a new base when his X-wing had gotten shot down. A number of Red Guards had taken him from his ship as he struggled. He’d been wounded of that much Luke was certain but it was the last thing he could solidly remember. Now, his wounds were healed- actually he felt quite better then he had ever before. 

If the Emperor was going to kill him, what was the point of healing him first? 

To his dismay, his saber was gone. Not that Luke thought he’d really be able to kill the Emperor if he had it. 

Then again, would Luke really be able to look a man in the eye and kill him? Probably not. 

Luke unsteadily walked to the dais where the Emperor sat on his throne. The blonde hesitated on the steps, unsure if he should go up them.

An old gnarled hand bid him come closer so Luke did. With a swiftness Luke didn’t expect of the old man, his chin was grasped forcing Luke to kneel. 

Cloudy yellow eyes stared at him, giving Luke the impression that the elder could see into his very soul. 

“You have much of your Mother in you, boy. Possibly more then you have of your Father.” 

“My mother?” The farmboy’s mind scramble for a moment, was he allowed to speak like that? Not entirely that it mattered to the rebel, only that if Palpatine was being civil, shouldn’t Luke be too? He’d been raised to be polite after all. By the stars he couldn’t imagine what Aunt Beru would have told him to do in this situation. 

‘Then again,’ the blonde thought bitterly ‘this man is the reason she and Uncle Owen are gone.’

“My protégé , I had planned for her to be my heir.”The Emperor explained, letting go of Luke who rested back on his knees. 

“What was her name?” 

Palpatine didn’t answer Luke, he looked off to the skyline of Imperial city as if an old man in thought. The blonde tried not to fidget, the impatience and utter desire to know his mother’s name almost getting the better of the Jedi. His Mother, the woman who’d given him life. He knew nothing about her- not even Aunt Beru could tell him anything. 

When the Emperor did finally answer, it didn’t occur to Luke that this was a test. 

“Her name was Padme Nebarrie Amidala Skywalker.” 

Darth Sidious knew the moment the boy’s Force presence spiked that Luke was his. 

This was going to be as entertaining as the Clone Wars.  
-  
The rumor mill went absolutely wild. The first hour Luke stood at the Emperor’s side, people all the way to the outer rim were wondering who this veiled figure was. There were whispers that it was Lord Vader out of his armor but those were quickly ignored as not only was it entirely foolish but the figure was too small to be Vader. 

The figure, whose gender was questionable, wore a blue veil under his eyes. A golden headband pushed the figure’s hair back, strains of gold braided into their hair with jewels nestled within them. Aside from his eyes, none of his skin was showing. A long navy blue silk robe hid his form, save for the tips of his fingers which showed just a bit of gold, possible either skin or more jewelry. Some beings questioned if the figure was even a sentient- perhaps it was a droid? 

No, it was decided. The figure was definitely a sentient, probably human. Nothing but humans had eyes like the figure’s. So light, they were like ice. Shinning with emotion that many in the Imperial Court could not recognize. Not a single person knew who the veiled figure was, only that they were small and likely human. 

When, during a session of the Imperial Court, a choice was presented before the Emperor he gestured for the figure to come closer. The veiled figure dropped to a kneeling position next to the Emperor’s throne. The Moffs’ question was repeated to them by the Emperor.  
The Moffs had all looked at each in shock, was the Emperor asking advice?! 

When the figure replied, their voice was so soft not even the closest guards could hear it. Even if they did, it wouldn’t matter. Their loyalty to the Emperor was beyond reproach, especially to monetary bribes. 

After the session closed, one specific rumor was being spread around faster then the others. Was this the heir to the Empire? Was this veiled hidden figure Palpatine’s child? Hidden for years in order to ensure their safety? 

No one knew. They could only guess to what Lord Vader’s reaction to the mysterious addition to court life would be. Until then, most of the Empire assumed Vader would claim the throne. 

Now, no one knew what would happen. 

What gave some people hope, those of the Rebellion or those too weak to fight, were the decisions Palpatine made after speaking to the figure. They were less stringent then usual Imperial law. 

If this figure took the crown, would they not be a tyrant? Would they bring back democracy?

Once again, no one knew. 

The questions, the utter chaos made the court scramble like ants whose path has been blocked. They didn’t guess that it was amusing to the Emperor, that all of this was just to entertain him. 

-

Lord Vader was of two minds when he learned that Palpatine had a new follower. If it were an apprentice, Vader would kill them. If not, then Vader would turn them to his side. He had to find out which it was. Firstly, he needed to know if they were even Force Sensitive.

If he went to Imperial City now, it would look suspicious. Of course, Palpatine was no fool. He knew Vader didn’t trust him nor did Palpatine trust Vader. It just couldn’t be obvious that this was the reality of the Empire- that its two leaders were at odds. 

So he would have to wait until either he was called back to Coruscant or the Emperor came to him. 

Until then, he would send some of his spies to the Imperial City to find out what they could about the figure. 

-  
It was not until a number of cycles later, after Vader had met with one Bounty Hunter known as Boba Fett, that he was called back to Imperial Center. 

His mind had been reeling from the news from Boba Fett- the pilot’s name was Skywalker. Luke Skywalker.

He had a son. 

He would find the boy, he would teach him all there was to know of the force and together they would kill Sidious. 

It was only a matter of time until he tracked down the boy. 

Upon finally reaching Imperial Center, his mind was almost too distracted by thoughts of his child that he forgot all about the Emperor’s new follower. 

That was, until he strode into the throne room to report to the Emperor and saw the small figure for himself. As odd as it was to admit, the figure was incredibly more enticing then the rumors had let on. 

The human, as Vader could clearly feel through the Force, wore a cloak of deep red like fresh cut blood. In place of a hood, a light veil was placed under his eyes hiding the bottom of the figure’s face. Silver finery was braided through golden hair, the light of the Coruscanti sun shimmering so that it looked like a halo. It’s brightness so blinding that Vader mistook what he thought was silver was truly platinum. 

Around his waist was a loose black sash, keeping the cloak tight against his small frame. The figure was, if Vader could trust his feelings in the force, very dainty. 

If Vader were a fool- which he was not- he would have thought the figure was an angel. Something out of old spacer tales and myths. 

What was possibly the most odd thing about the figure was it’s Force signature. It was like stepping onto Tatooine at midday. So bright that the shadows which had fueled the Sith Lord’s power for so many years faded away. 

Lord Vader was drowning, the figure’s brightness, it’s purity and innocence would have choked him had he not mechanical lungs. 

This had all just become infinitesimally more confusing. Why in the name of the Force would Sidious have a lightside user so close to him? Why was he clearly not a prisoner or undergoing inquisitor training? 

How could someone even retain so much light this close to the Emperor?

This figure, this child could not be his replacement? Even with their incredible power, they were still untrained. It would not take long for Vader to kill it. 

“What is your bidding, my master?” Darth Vader murmured, bowing to the Emperor. The pain from the meeting of his scarred skin to mechanical limbs as he bended his knee was well hidden after nearly two decades of practice. 

It was disturbing when the figure next to Palpatine attempted to stifle a gasp, shock, pity and anger rising through that obtrusive light. 

Was the figure pitying him? Why? A small voice in the back of the dark lord’s head that sounded suspiciously similar to a long dead Queen wondered when had it lasr been that someone felt anything toward Vader that wasn’t anger or fear. 

“Rise Lord Vader,” Sidious murmured, his voice soft but still laced with promises of pain. “You’ll have to forgive my young friend. He is not yet accustomed to shielding others.” 

The boy, one delicate hand grasping Sidious’ throne as if in attempt to steady himself looked down as if embarrassed. It was pure though, in a way. Unlike so many of the Empire’s courtiers, Vader could sense no desire for power or favor. The boy did desire something, not that Vader could say with any certainty what that was. 

“Is he to be my replacement, then?” There was no self-pity in the lord’s words, as with many things the vocoder made it difficult to tell what kind of tone Vader had. However, Lord Vader curious. Depending on his master’s answer, and how much the boy was currently favored would determine if Vader waited or killed him there in the throne room. 

The boy, though he said nothing, was obviously incredibly offended by what Vader suggested. 

“No, can you not feel how deeply entrenched within the light he is? Even I have to wonder if learning the dark side would even increase that power.”

Vader’s face under the mask twisted into one of shock. Was this boy somehow manipulating the Emperor? 

If the boy wasn’t meant to be his replacement, then he would concern himself with using the boy as a spy later. He would learn whatever it was that was keeping the boy here and use it. It wasn’t power, as he already knew. 

Whatever it was, Vader would supply it. This boy, this confidante of the Emperor would be swayed to Vader’s side. 

He would seduce the boy, if need be. It pained the Dark Lord to admit it but the boy was desirable. In practically every way, and Vader had not yet even seen the boy’s face.  
“For now, my young friend is simply a confidante. It has been so long since I had one, after all. Do you recall, my pet who I told you was my last confidante?”  
For the first time, in the quietness of the throne room with only the three of them inside, the boy spoke aloud. 

“My mother, so you claimed.” 

Sidious grinned at the boy, as if he was purely enjoying the boy’s presence. It reminded Lord Vader of another young man, another child that Palpatine pretended to guide before destroying. 

Before destroying everything and everyone Anakin Skywalker ever loved. 

This boy was stirring up thoughts best left forgotten. 

“Ah yes, such a noble young lady. Don't you think so, Lord Vader?” 

A noble young lady? The words meant something, the force was throwing the answer at Lord Vader but the Sith couldn’t understand it. His mind was too focused on the past, on things he wanted to forget. 

“As you say,” Vader replied. 

Silence echoed in the room, the sound of nearby hover traffic not even making a dent in the uncomfortable fog. Sidious watched Vader, as if expecting the younger Sith to say something. 

When Vader said nothing, the elder man laughed. It was a dark, throaty laugh. Like rusted metal rubbing along each other. The boy next to Sidious openly glaring at Vader after his lack of reaction towards Sidious’ past confidante. 

Perhaps he’d killed her? But, as he had done so many times in the last two decades, when something that reminded Vader of Anakin he ignored it. 

“Since you are already here and Empire day is quickly approaching I think it would be a good idea for you to attend the ceremonies with us, Lord Vader.”  
Rage rose like a tidal wave in Vader, at wasting his time among courtiers and this enigma of a child when he should be spending his time looking for his own son! 

His son who was in constant danger until he was safely within Vader’s grasp. His son was in danger the longer he spent with the rebels, as an Imperial could mistakenly kill him. Or the rebels could learn his son’s parentage and kill him in revenge against Vader. 

Not even to mention, the Emperor who Vader was certain couldn’t wait to shove his grimy claws into his son. 

“I’ve already given the order for the Executor to go under work while you are here in the capital.” 

If Vader were Anakin, he would have screamed. Instead, he sent his anger into the dark side. Drawing in strength from the shadows, writhing in their promise that his son would soon be his. 

“As you wish.” 

-

" You're quite angry, Luke. It's rather like burning." The moment the 7 foot menace had exited the room, Luke's anger had risen like a volcano's eruption. 

"He doesn't even remember her, could you feel it? He didn't even bother to try!" Tears stung at the young boy's eyes. Staining the thin fabric of his veil, causing Luke even more distress as his emotional state was ruining the nice clothes the Emperor had purchased for him. 

An old gnarled hand reached out to gently pat Luke's, the Emperor ever playing the role of the patient and loving grandfather.

"You mustn't be too hard on Lord Vader, he loved Padmé dearly so I am not surprised he has blocked her from his mind." Palpating explained, "now push those thoughts from your head. Show me the forms you have been working on." 

Using a wave of his hand, Luke closed the windows in the throne room. For whatever reason Palpatine had wanted to keep Luke's identity hidden. Whenever Luke was anywhere in public his face had to be hidden either behind a veil or a cloak's hood. Of course since the Emperor had been teaching him about his mother (and allowing Luke to encourage kinder laws as well establish a number of charities) the young blonde was more than willing to follow the rule.

In the beginning Luke had felt so much guilt. He'd been wracked with painful thoughts, convinced that he was betraying the rebellion- betraying Leia who'd watched her home be destroyed. Betrayed Han who was willing to risk his life in a dog fight against Vader for him.

Those thoughts still came to him, primarily at night when he tried to sleep. It was never easy to convince himself that he was still helping the rebellion where he was. 

More often than not, Luke didn't get much sleep. Aside from the uncertainty if he even could leave, the stories of Padmé kept Luke firmly within the Emperor's grasp. 

Not to mention, the teachings on the Force. Purely sideless, Palpatine had assured him. 

It was comforting to Luke to be able to properly use his Father's saber.  
-

"Sir," one of Luke's personal guards, one of 7, knocked on the door to Luke's bedroom. The squad were all loyal to Luke above all, as it was what they had been made to do. Like the old clones of the Grand Republic, these clones had been made with the goal to always watch the young man.  
Luke had only been present in the palace less then a week before Palpatine presented the 7 to him. The first of many gifts that Luke had trouble understanding. 

The cloners at Kamino hadn't given any of them names, just a pair of letters and four numbers. 

This had reminded Luke too much of the ever present slavery on Tatooine, so he came up with names for all of them. Despite their claims that such niceties were not needed. He was certain they hadn't expected Luke to treat them as people and not as canon fodder. 

Luke named the leader Krayt, after the legendary dragons that once roamed Tatooine. Infamous for their power and protective nature.

Krayt's second Luke named Andri an old Alderaani word for second-born, usually used in the royal families. 

Next came Solas, he was very in touch with Luke's emotions and his own.

Then came Anton, the sniper. Ben, his teacher in history and politics. Lalune his physical instructor. And lastly, Dis his co-pilot for when he needed one. 

Solas, the one who has knocked waited for Luke to reply before coming in. These seven and and Palpatine were the only ones who had seen Luke. And the seven were incapable of going against their commander, so there was no questions of them leaking images of Luke to the press who were dying to get a look at Luke.

"Yes?" Luke asked, he'd just taken a shower after going over his forms and multiple sets for the Emperor. Apparently he had been vastly improving, possibly one day he would be even on his Father's level or so Palpatine claimed. 

Water droplets clung to his slight form, a towel wrapped around his slim waist. Solas coughed, almost as if he were uncomfortable with Luke's almost nudity.

"His imperial highness wishes for you to join him for dinner this evening."

"Do you know in what context?" 

"Privately, or so I am told." 

Luke thanked Solas who nodded before leaving again, closing the door securely behind him. It wasn't unheard of for Palpatine to dine with Luke in the evenings, when the empire didn't require his attention. Even when there were public events, more often than not Luke attended. Not as a servant, more like a guest who never sat down. Which was why a handful of people had spread the rumor he was Vader- who had never been seen sitting in public either. That, of course, was insane. He was nothing like Vader- at all. He wasn't a monster who couldn't be bothered to remember those he had killed. 

Luke remembered, he read the names of every man aboard the death star when he shot it down. He read them all, every single time he thought he was a good person. That he could do well, he read the names. 

Luke Skywalker was no Hero, nor was he a Jedi. He was just a lost farm boy who wanted to know the secret of who his parents was. 

Off handedly, the blonde wondered if he should see a mind healer. 

On the table next to his bed, his private com chimed. Calling the small device over, he saw it was a message from Sidious' secretary. 

'Violet.'

Every morning, without fail since Luke had been given these quarters, Sidious had requested a color. That would determine what colors Luke wore. 

The most requested had been red, usually dark like fresh blood. Personally, Luke preferred blue or black. 

He'd never really liked to be pointed out, to be the center of attention. People usually weren't too kind to the freak who didn't have any parents. 

Or to the small kid who could move things when he was mad.

Or even to the symbol of the rebellion, who could ever befriend a symbol? 

It was why he'd liked to wear black, it helped him blend in. 

That rarely happened here. Despite Palpatine's desire to hide Luke's form, he sure enjoyed showing off Luke who was hidden behind shades of soft clothes and jewelry. Gently tossing his com onto the bed, Luke turned toward his closet. His ridiculously huge closet that had to hold a significant amount of the Empire's wealth. The cost of it was still more wealth then probably all of Tatooine combined since civilized life began. 

Stepping inside, Luke looked through the clothes. He recalled vaguely a dark purple ensemble scattered with the galaxy's most valuable diamonds. Those mined on Alderaan. 

When all of this was over, he was going to give this to Leia. As far as he was concerned, she was the only one who deserved it.

For a heart-clenching moment, Luke wondered if this ever would be over. Would Palpatine ever die? Could he die? Or could the dark side sustain him forever? The notion of an immortal emperor, one who ruled from darkness and hate who controlled every single aspect of Luke's life until death or he grew bored with the blonde was nauseating. 

That was utterly terrifying. 

In a lower room in the Imperial Palace, the Emperor grinned as he felt young Skywalker's fear. Soon, that fear would grow leaving the young man more and more desperate for guidance. 

While he hadn't been lying to Lord Vader, it was true that he had no intentions of turning the young Jedi that didn't mean he didn't have any plans for him. The Skywalker family, both Anakin and Luke were unbelievably powerful in the Force. 

The Emperor had been pleasantly surprised when he felt Luke’s presence to be as strong, if not stronger than Anakin had been at that age. And that Padmé’s bloodline hadn’t diminished that connection to the Force in the slightest bit. If anything, it only aided to Luke’s power. 

When Luke had been captured, one of the first things the Emperor had instructed the Medical team to test Luke’s blood for a very specific genetic marker.  
Some male Naboo, from previous generations when the planet suffered from so many female babies not living to infancy, had the ability to carry children.  
By the will of the dark side, Sidious had thought, Luke had that marker. 

Of course, Sidious had mused about turning Luke but there were too many issues. He was too old for Sidious to be able to control him like he had his Father. But a child? One born from the power of a dark lord and the grandson of the force?

Well, that was something else entirely. 

Judging by the inner turmoil rolling over the force with Luke at the Epicenter, it would not be long before he was willing to do anything for his Emperor.  
-

The day before the celebrations for Empire Day began, Lord Vader had been on Coruscant for a number of days by then. His patience for being stuck on the Capital while his son was out there, in constant danger, was becoming more and more low into very dangerous levels. At the moment, there were few people who were brave enough to approach him. 

One of them being his steadfast Admiral who was currently updating Lord Vader on the search for Skywalker. 

The two were walking down one of the halls of the Imperial palace, going past one of the numerous entryways to what had once been the Jedi Temple. 

Across from them, entering the palace from the inner gardens( something Vader could not recall being in the palace before the boy had come here) came Palpatine’s so-called confidante. 

There was no doubt in the dark Lord’s mind that his master had some ulterior motive in mind for the young one. 

Like the last time Vader had seen him, the boy’s face was covered by a veil. This time he was dressed in azure and cerulean blues, sashes of soft looking cloth forming a dress similar to Naboo fashion. This sent a dagger through whatever remained of Vader’s heart. 

This figure, dressed in Nabooian finery, obviously important to the Emperor was reminding Vader all too much of someone else.

The young man stopped when he saw the two. One could assume that it washout of fear but Vader could feel the boy’s displeasure and hatred toward Vader. It was odd, many hated him for what they had heard of him. It wasn’t usually directed at a single reason. This boy had a personal reason to hate Vader, a hatred that had been festering for longer than he’d lived in the Palace, of that Vader was certain.

Feeling the Admiral’s confused gaze and a quick glance at his SO, Vader said nothing. The boy hesitated a moment before turning away from the two and heading down an opposite hallway.

Anger surged through the Sith at the boy’s complete and utter lack of respect to himself and his admiral. 

Reaching out with the Force, he pulled at the boy. A low gasp escaped the veiled figure, still ever-so quiet as the Force grabbed him for less than five feet before the light-side user was able to break Vader’s grasp on him. As he’d been turned toward them, Vader saw the veil over the boy’s face move enough to give a flash of what his face looked like. 

Even with such a short look, Vader could not help but note the boy’s beauty. Made all that much more lovely as he was hidden behind silks. The goodness, light and purity sending a jolt of desire throughout Vader’s whole being. 

“Don’t touch me!” The boy shouted, louder than probably anyone save the Emperor had ever heard him be. 

“You may be the Emperor’s favorite now, boy but that will not last. When he grows tired of you-“

“You’ll kill me? Like you killed my Mother and Father?” That, that biting fire- that righteousness that was so painfully familiar. 

“Release him!” three beings approached from the hallway the boy had been heading down. It was shocking to see clones, especially outside of Stormtrooper armor. At each of their sides they had a holster though they all had their blasters in hand now. They weren’t aimed at Vader, but the dark lord knew they could shoot at him in less than a moment’s notice. 

The four came to a stop between himself and the boy, one of them stepping back to look over the boy. Assigned guards? Who was this boy to warrant such attentive behavior from the Emperor?

“Lord Vader, please release him.” 

Reluctantly, Vader released his grip on the boy. The Admiral’s shock evident through the force. 

“Who is he, Commander?” 

Presumably, the leader answered “He is an Imperial Prince, my lord.”

A what? 

Waves upon waves of rage rose in the dark Lord. There was only one person in this entire galaxy who deserved such a title. Only his son, his Luke-  
That familiar presence, that fire. Those bright eyes and power in the force. The more he looked upon the boy, the more obvious it became.  
This was the same boy who had been on the Death Star with Obi-wan, the one who had wielded Anakin Skywalker’s lightsaber on Cymoon-1. 

Ignoring his admiral and the shouts of the guards who tried to shoot at him, Vader pulled Luke to him. The troopers hit the wall with a resounding thump, all four of them incapable of moving. His admiral didn’t move, though he did ask what Vader was doing.  
The dark lord didn’t reply, instead he acted. 

Vader pulled off the blue veil, dropping it and ignoring Luke’s shouts. Thankfully, he was wearing a significantly smaller amount of jewelry than before.  
Grabbing Luke’s wrists and holding them above the blonde’s head, Vader held Luke’s chin to study the boy. 

He was beautiful, unbearably so. That hatred and anger, that pain. Oh his son was in so much pain, suffered from so much turmoil. How could he not after being forced within the Emperor's presence for so long?

For a moment, Vader wondered if his son was lost to the Emperor. 

What was it Luke had said? Killed his Father and Mother? 

Realization dawn upon the dark lord. Luke didn't know, for whatever reason Sidious hadn't told Luke who Vader was to him. Knowing this now explained at least some of the emperor's odd behavior before in the throne room. 

"Admiral, inform the other Moffs and generals that I will be unable to attend the meeting." 

Throwing the boy over his shoulder in order to keep a tight grip on him, Vader left the admiral to the guards' shouts of displeasure.

"Put me down!" Continuing to ignore Luke, Vader stalked down the corridor. He wanted to leave the palace, take Luke as far from the Emperor as possible.  
But he couldn't, not when Luke had become the Emperor's favorite toy at the present, 

Not to mention that Luke didn't know what was happening, which would make everything more difficult. 

Instead of leaving the palace, Vader had to make due with a empty guest bedroom. 

Locking the door behind him, Vader loosened his grasp on Luke allowing him to fall. Despite the tight dress, Luke was able to land steadily on his feet.  
The boy stepped back away from the dark lord, his back hitting the frame of the large bed placed within. 

"What has the Emperor told you about your parents?" 

The question seemed to pain Luke, the thin threads of their bond within the force growing in strength the longer they were in close proximity of each other.  
"He told me my mother Padmé was your friend and that you killed her. And that you betrayed and murdered my Father Anakin Skywalker."

"Do you believe him?" 

"What?" 

"Reach out with the force, little one- do you feel truth in those words?"

The boy stumbled for something to say, a light blush brushing over his tanned face. Like the golden sands of Tatooine at sunset. 

"No, " Luke finally admitted, "But what would be the point in lying to me? I'm already his prisoner so it's not like I could leave even if I wanted to." 

Something in his mind whispered the word slave over and over for a moment. If he wasn't careful, his anger was going to get the best of him.

"The point is to estrange you farther from your father than you already are." 

"You speak as if he's alive," Luke trailed off, staring at Vader. The same realization that Vader had mere moments ago dawning on Luke now. 

"Yes, Luke." 

He expected screaming, declarations of what Vader claimed to be a lie.

Instead Luke approached him slowly like a wounded animal. 

One hand reached out to gently hold Vader's mask, crystalline tears forming in his son's blue eyes. 

'My son,' Vader spoke through their bond, causing Luke's face to break out in a grin. A laugh choking out like a sob.

'You've been in such pain,' 

'As have you, my little one.' 

Luke embraced him, his arms wrapping around Vader's neck. Holding his son, Vader wrapped one arm under Luke's legs the other around Luke's back. His son was so light, even after living in the Palace and probably being trained by those guards (whom Vader now fully supported for protecting Luke) he was so skinny. Petite, like the angel his mother was. 

'I'm afraid, why would Palpatine lie to me?' Feeling his son tremble in his grasp, Vader tried to send a wave of reassurance over their bond. 

'I do not know, but trust in me I will protect you.' 

Over their bond, Luke showed him a mental image of a hilt. It wasn't his old one, but one of Luke's own creation. 

Pride seared through Vader, an odd feeling that he hadn't felt in a very long time. 

It was so powerful it almost hurt to breathe. Well more so than usual. 

'You are truly powerful, my little one. '  
-

The morning of Empire Day, and Luke's birthday, there was a knock on Luke's bedroom door. 

It was early, before sunrise and Luke had been dozing in his bed. Ever since learning of his Father's identity he had had more trouble sleeping. Part of it was caused by fear of what the Emperor was planning, another was something else. 

Something else that Luke couldn't identify, that left him gasping awake at night. Covered in sweat, and so very hot he felt like he was on fire. And always, no matter what he would wake with the feeling that someone had been touching him. 

Getting to his feet, Luke pulled on a robe. He'd been sleeping in a pair of soft sleep pants but something suggested opening the door just like that wasn't a great idea.

Tying the sash around the him, Luke opened the door to find the Emperor. Behind him stood a handful of his red clad guards, an aid and Luke's own guards. At the moment it was Krayt and Sol on guard. He knew the others were off doing their own tasks, doing their security checks and the like.

"Your highness!" Luke immediately opened the door and stepped out of the way allowing for the Emperor to walk inside his sitting room. The old man grinned at Luke, stopping in the middle of the room, as his followers lined up around the edge of the room. The emperor's aid nodded at Luke before entering his bedroom. He hadn't noticed before but the man was holding a package. It was more like a small chest, wooden and golden around its edges. 

"My dear light, would you be willing to join me tonight for the festivities? This has been a difficult time for Lord Vader and I'm certain your presence will help him." It was startling to realize that the Emperor didn't know that Luke had learned the truth.

He just needed to play along, let Palpatine think everything was going according to his plan until his Father figured out a way to get Luke out of Coruscant. Or to get rid of Palpatine. 

“I didn’t think Lord Vader particularly liked me.”

The Emperor waved his words off, “Nonsense ,how could he deny the vision of your beauty my dear?” 

Luke didn’t know what to say to that, so he simply excused himself to go look at what the aid had brought. Walking into his bedroom, Luke approached the box the aid had left on his bed(which the aid had also made). Opening it, Luke found a deep red dress folded on top, he had to look at it again to realize there were drawers of the chest. He decided to take each item out individually- knowing the Emperor there definitely would be more items within. 

Pulling out the dress, Luke saw it was long with a trail and large skirt. It flowed like a river he’d seen in a holo-movie before. Despite being with the rebellion for so long and being surrounded by ridiculous amounts of wealth on Coruscant he hadn’t had the chance or ability to see any large body of water.  
Only, from the color, Luke couldn’t help but think it was like a river of blood from a cut.

It was starting to become uncomfortable how often the Emperor dressed him in this dark color. Luke was beginning to think that the Emperor wanted to torture him or something, why else would he want it to look like Luke was bleeding all the time?

Gently laying the dress down on the bed, he continued going through to the chest. On the bottom drawer, Luke found a pair of shoes. Sharp and metallic with the only soft parts being the sole of it. Every aspect of it made them look more like a weapon then shoes, not to mention the heel. He’d been practicing wearing heels for a while now but he wasn’t feeling very confident about these. He’d have to practice before tonight. 

Not to mention stars bless the Force that would help him keep himself balanced. 

Next came a necklace, it was skillfully made. The silver white metal curled into and around itself like lace, the center of it designed to make a rose with rubies and garnets placed to make it sparkle even more. 

It was painfully beautiful.  
The last drawer, and the highest one held a tiara within. It curved to a sharp top where it curled around a gemstone that Luke couldn’t recognize. The metal of the tiara curled around it, reminding Luke of a hand gripping a treasure.  
That notion gave Luke a very uncomfortable feeling. 

Holding it Luke had no doubt that any of this wouldn’t fit him perfectly like a second skin.  
It was unbearably unnerving that all of Palpatine’s gifts always fit him when he had never had someone measure him. 

“There’s no veil?” 

“No, my dear I believe it is finally time for the Empire to meet its Empress.” Luke blanched, his stomach dropping to the center of the planet. 

“M-my Lord?”

The Emperor approached him, fear and nausea rising in Luke at equal measures. Through his ever strengthening bond with Lord Vader, the dark side user immediately turning his presence toward Luke questioning what was happening. 

‘Don’t him him do this! Please please don’t let him do this!’ Luke practically screamed, his face not showing any of his fear. The only positive thing about living in the palace so long (aside from accidentally meeting his father) was that he’d become good at masking his emotions.  
The once-farmboy from Tatooine still felt just as strongly as before but now he could hide it. 

Hiding his hands under the long deep sleeves of his robes, Luke dug his nails into his fists. His manicured nails - another order by highness- pierced the skin of his hands. 

He forced himself to think about anything else, the trickle of warm blood down his hands. Anything but the disgusting press of deteriorating lips against his.  
When it was finally over, Luke waited until he was sure that the Emperor’s entourage was completely gone as well as getting a solid promise from Solas that no one would bother him before bolting into the fresher to empty all the contents of his stomach. 

He was able to get onto his feet after a moment, still a little dizzy and sick. After washing the sick out of his mouth, Luke was about to fall back into bed when he heard the doorway into his rooms slam open. His guards could be heard shouting but Luke knew they wouldn’t be able to stop this visitor. Could anyone?

Was there a force in the universe that could stop his Father? Especially when his son was his end goal?  
Luke doubted there was one. 

The doors to his bedroom opened, revealing the dark mass that was his Father. In a quiet voice, Luke excused his guards who shut the doors behind them.Each of them wearing a grim face that showed they weren’t comfortable with this. 

Well, neither was Luke with any of this so welcome to life in the Empire. 

“What happened?”

Luke explained what had happened as quickly as possible, half of it not even physically spoken. He felt so sick, he could barley get through it. By the end of it, He thought if there was anything in his stomach it probably would be thrown up again. 

Luke felt his Father’s dark force signature wrap around him, comforting in this stressful situation. 

Physically, his Father reached out as if to touch him but he dropped his hand. For whatever reason, avoiding touching his son. Ironically, it was one time when Luke desperately wanted his Father’s touch. Anyway to brush away the embrace of that walking pile of rotting flesh. 

Getting to his feet, Luke took the first step toward Vader- who thankfully didn’t step back. 

Holding Vader’s hand in his, Luke touched Vader’s mask with his other hand.

“Make me forget this.”


	2. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ

I HATE that I have to do this but I don't know another way to make sure y'all know what's happening. This, I think is the most read by my readers, anyway. And people from my other stories will hopefully read this too. 

I have some really shitty news. The USB that I kept all my writings on is broken which means I've lost about 5 or 6 years of writing. Including all of the new updates for this story , and my other stories. I am pissed as hell about this. 

Essentially- everything is going to take even longer to update. Sorry, I can't do technology. If anyone knows how I can access a broken flashdrives info please tell me. 

Just fuck man, I'm sorry guys. This update will eventually be deleted once this problem is solved or I have a new update to post. (update=addition to story not more of me screaming)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a new friend of mine who enjoys this trash ship just as much as I do. There will be more but I wanted to get this out because I don't know when the rest will get written.


End file.
